NEON Lucha para sobrevivir
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: Los NEON son personas que pueden desarrollar al máximo ciertas habilidades ( en otras palabras tienen poderes) Mashiro Nozomi Es una Neon,que tiene 2 habilidades. No tiene nada que ver con BLEACH dale una oportunidad y conoce la historia de los neon creados por mi. la historia continuara aqui /s/3139840/1/NEON-lucha-por-sobrevivir


NEON : Es una historia creada por mi , espero les guste y no olviden comentar.

Cap 1 COINCIDENCIA.

"_**U**__**na nueva raza? …¿Qué son?..¿de dónde vienen?, ¿qué buscan? , estas y más son las incógnitas que se han formado con el tiempo. Estas "personas" han sido denominadas como NEON, debido a cierto resplandor que emiten al "activarse". Son todo un misterio, Una investigación se ha estado llevando a cabo y no han podido dar respuesta a dichas preguntas,…y la pregunta más importante de todas es…¿ son buenos para la sociedad? O hacen un bien?...¡Tú que piensas Kate? "**_

"_**-Realmente. No estoy a favor de estos …"neón", imagínate¡ si se les antoja destruirían a la humanidad¡, es horrendo."**_

_**-" tú que dices George?"**_

"_**pienso de la misma manera, deberían dividir la ciudad en dos una para "neón" y otra para nosotros ¡"**_

"_**ya veo…sus opiniones son bastante…"**_

-No lo puedo creer ¡ - Exclamaba una chica de cabello rosa con peinado parecido a un felino después de apagar el pequeño televisor en frente suyo.

-Cálmate Kaoru o te pondrás "loca" – le dijo un chico de cabello negro, largo, despeinado, de ojos azules. Mientras le quitaba el control remoto pues la chica amenazaba con romperlo.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo Tora ! – grito Kaoru – Tu si controlas "eso"

- Es que yo no soy tan fácil de alterar como tu ¡- le replico el chico en son de burla.

-No soy fácil de alterar ¡ -

Ya cállense los dos ¡! – Grito un hombre alto, fornido de cabello largo gris.

-Oh ¡perdóneme Hayato-sama.- Exclamo Kaoru con Falso respeto.

-oye ¡- le grito y la tomo de los hombros y la levanto a su altura, para después ambos comenzar a gruñir, Tora los veía un tanto nervioso "se pondrán locos" pensó.

-Tan temprano y ya con escándalos? ~ - pregunto una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-Ah ya sabes cómo son Gina – le dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Kyaaaa~ Tora-kun siempre tan tranquilo ¡ - dijo melosa y tomando del Brazo al muchacho.

-uuuuh ~ - Grito Kaoru mientras Hayato la dejaba en el suelo.

-No ..no empiecen ¡- Les grito Tora apenado.

-Ne~ Pero si Tora-kun será mi ES-PO-SO ~ -Dijo emocionada Gina que se balanceaba en el brazo de Tora.

-Como sea…vieron el Noticiero de Hoy?- Pregunto Hayato cortando drásticamente el tema, mientras Tora lo vio agradecido por eso.

¡Ni me lo recuerdes! – Grito Kaoru recordando las palabras de los 3 reporteros.- Solo porque nosotros los NEON somos diferentes deben pensar así de nosotros ¡

-Aunque sea de críticas no pasa ¿verdad? – Dijo Tora.

-Tu siempre tan tranquilo – dijo medio fastidiada Kaoru

-Kyaaaa ¡~ - Chillo Gina de nuevo colgándose de Brazo de Tora.

-Gina basta con eso¡ - Gritaron los tres restantes al unísono .

**Mientras tanto en una casa ni muy grande ni muy chica, desayunaba una familia de 5 integrantes (eran las 8:30 a.m) Era la Familia Nozomi (Esperanza) Que mientras desayunaba , veían el noticiero de la mañana.**

"**Una nueva raza? …¿Qué son?..¿de dónde vienen?, ¿qué buscan? , estas y más son las incógnitas que se han formado con el tiempo. Estas "personas" han sido denominadas como NEON, debido a…. **

**-**Papá papá¡ Yo quiero ser un NEON- exclamo el chico más pequeño de la familia.

-Vaya hijo…seria asombroso no crees? – L e respondió su padre- Aunque sería algo titánico de ser a la vez…

-Si…Te perseguirán, atraparan y mataran –Dijo una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes, de manera seria mientras picaba su comida.

-¡Mashiro! No le digas esas cosas tan duras a tu hermano menor – Le reprendió su madre.

-Pero…es la verdad- le contesto igual de seria.

-mmm A. Aun así seria fantástico verdad kori-sun – dijo El hermano mayor tratando de animar al pequeño Kori

-Yeii¡ - Grito kori emocionado y le cambia a las noticas , para pasar a ver caricaturas.

-"_No soy fría ni dura, solo soy realista " _– pensó Mashiro- Gracias por la comida – dijo para dejar su plato a medio comer y salir de la casa.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde lo que paso con el Tío Edward- Dijo el hermano mayor

-así es Kamui – Respondió su padre un poco nostálgico.

**Mashiro caminaba por las calles sin rumbo alguno Vistiendo unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de rayas y un chaleco por si hacia frio…caminaba mirando al suelo, recordando la razón por la que su tío falleció.**

**Mientras los chicos "NEON" Caminaban por esa calle buscando que desayunar. Mientras discutían pues ninguno tenía para pagar la comida ** **y entonces pasaron a la de cierta chica de cabellos blanco, Gina hizo contacto visual por unos segundos, luego la chica siguió caminando. Y doblo en la esquina perdiéndose.**

-¡GINA! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Le dijo Hayato que hacia señas frente ella.

-es una de nosotros- dijo en un susurro, que escucharon muy bien los otros 3.

-Estas segura? –Pregunto Kaoru dudosa.

-si lo estoy ¡hay que buscarla! – grito decidida GINA los demás la vieron extrañados y más aún cuando salió corriendo en busca de la chica, Ellos no tuvieron de otra más que seguirla, ese era el camino al centro de la ciudad.

**CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD KINZOKU (****金属****) **

**Una silueta caminaba tranquilamente por un oscuro callejón, llevaba una túnica. Al llegar al final del callejón , la luz de la ciudad le alumbro y este se quita la capucha que llevaba, era un joven de cabello rubio mediano de ojos zafiro, y piel clara. Que forma una sonrisa sínica en su rostro al ver la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Pues no era más de las 9:30 a.m. Mientras del otro lado de centro estaban ya Tora y los demás.**

**-"**_ahí está la chica pero…tengo un mal presentimiento"- _**pensó Gina **

**El chico de la capucha se situó en medio de todo ( el lugar era una especie de glorieta en el centro había una fuente bancos etc.) El chico respiro hondo y comenzó a brillar de un tono plateado y después soltó un grito enorme, grandes ondas se dispersaban donde el dirigía. Todos los presente se agacharon y taparon sus oídos, toda venta exploto en mil pedazos y las alarmas de los autos comenzaron a sonar.**

**Tora vio los poderes NEON del chico , Como pudo se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia él.**

**-**Para esto ¡ - exigió Tora , pero aquel joven lo miro con superioridad.

-Porque he de hacerlo? – Pregunto – Quieres protegerlos?' Entonces detenme ¡

**Tora lo miro molesto, y comenzó a brillar de un tono azul celeste. Estiro sus manos a los lados, y el agua que estaba en la fuente de al lado se movió furiosa hacia el sujeto junto a una descarga eléctrica.**

**El chico rubio lanzo otro grito para detener el ataque de Tora, y después dio un brinco hacia atrás, y atapo a un chica para usarla de rehén poniendo una pequeña navaja en el cuello de ella, que no hizo ni un intento de zafarse.**

**-**Y bien intento de héroe…que harás? – le pregunto con burla.

**Tora lo miro molesto, y detrás del joven misterioso salió Hayato brillando de un tono rojo para atacarlo con un duro puñetazo, a lo que el otro esquivo soltando a la chica.**

**-**que mal intento chicos ¡así nunca me tocaran ¡ - exclamo para después reírse de ellos.

**De pronto se escuchó un tremendo grito pero esta vez más agudo y nuestro sujeto misterioso salió volando del impacto.**

**-**qué demonios?¡ - pregunto después de levantarse todo arañado.

**Su "rehén" brillaba del mismo tono plateado que él, " **_es una NEON?"_** Pensó desconcertado, Para que después la chica volviera a atacarle 2 veces más ,provocando que el sujeto optara por escapar rápidamente, ella pensó en perseguirlo pero se detuvo y fue a donde hayato y le ayudo a levantarse.**

**-**WOW que poder ¡ -exclamo Hayato dando su mano para levantarse.

La chica no dijo nada y se disponía a marcharse pero Gina apareció enfrente.

-aunque sea dinos tu nombre…eres una NEON como nosotros ¡- Le dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-Mashiro Nozomi- le contesto para después irse .Y con prisa pues comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos sirenas y uno o 2 helicópteros.

-vámonos ¡- grito Kaoru ya con la mitad de camino adelantada.

**Mashiro regreso a casa, sus padres la saludaron y ella al subir a su cuarto en intentar abrir su puerta noto que estaba atascada. Entonces aplico más fuerza y comenzó a brillar de color rojo. Y la puerta se rompió. Ella nos e dio cuenta.**

-genial – exclamo un poco molesta –" súper-fuerza?" **pensó y escucho a sus padres hablarle preguntándole si estaba bien ( por el ruido que hizo) y les dijo que no era nada para entrar después a su cuarto y acostarse a descansar.**

FIN CAP 1-

CAP 2 MEDIDAS DRASTICAS.


End file.
